One-Shots Galour
by yorusorra
Summary: This is mostly going to be crack-ships. A lot of these WILL contain Lucy ships. Some will be other ships that I have come to love. Characters and genre will change depending on who the fic is about. Chpt. 5: Navia; Natsu asks Juvia out on a date. REQUESTS CLOSED. Updates whenever I get a one-shot written.
1. Girl Crush Songfic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, NaLu wouldn't be a thing.**

 **This is a songfic. Girl Crush by Little Big Town. ^_^**

 **Characters: Lucy, Gajeel and Levy.**

* * *

 _I got a girl crush_

 _Hate to admit it but_

 _I got a heart rush_

 _It ain't slowing down_

Levy sighed as she slumped over the bar, her head resting in the crook of her arms as she watched the scene in front of her. Her heart ached and she wanted to pull her gaze away from the happy couple, but found that she couldn't. She wanted the feeling of jealousy to go away, but she knew that she was fighting a loosing battle.

She knew she felt happy for them, but at the same time it hurt just to watch them be happy. She didn't know what to think when Lucy and Gajeel announced that they were dating. Hell, she didn't even realize how close the blonde and the Iron Dragon Slayer were. Levy guesses she was just too caught up in her own feelings to realize the danger that she was putting herself in. The heartbreak that was bound to come.

Jealousy was definitely there. Her face scrunched up in disgust just thinking about how jealous she was about Lucy being with Gajeel. Levy's had a crush on Gajeel ever since he saved her from Laxus' lightning back during the Battle of Fairy Tail incident. She didn't realize it at the time, but once she started to get to know the surly raven-haired male, those feelings just began to bloom. Levy had always thought that _she_ would end up with Gajeel. He always went with them on missions when she asked, he was always willing to help her whenever she needed help.

Now she wondered if it was all just a ruse. If it was to somehow get a certain blonde haired female to notice him. Levy wasn't blind, she knew how pretty Lucy was. She was gorgeous, had a body to die for. Her personality was one to rival with, and her smile could light up a whole room. It was hard not to like the blonde. Hell, even people who have tried to kill her before are now some of her closest friends.

 _I got it real bad_

 _Want everything she has_

 _That smile and that midnight laugh_

 _She's giving you now_

Jealousy was a dangerous feeling. Levy knew that if she didn't reel in her jealousy, she'd do something she'll regret in the future. It wasn't like Lucy knew she had a crush on the dragon slayer. Levy never told her, though she thought that maybe Lucy could have figured it out. Levy prided herself on being one of the smartest people in the Guild, next to Lucy and Freed.

Levy watched as Gajeel wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist as the blonde talked to Gray and Juvia. The blue-haired girl always thought that if Lucy was going to get together with someone in the Guild, it would have been Gray or Natsu. They were always together, even when they weren't going on missions. They always watched out for the blonde, but than again everyone in the Guild watched after the Celestial Mage. Lucy was a beloved member of the Guild, and everyone would be devastated if something happened to her.

The Solid Script mage could tell Lucy was happy. She hadn't seen Lucy this happy in a long time, and it was great to be able to see that radiant smile on her face again. Levy had taken to Lucy from the get-go because of how similar their interests were. They were both into literature, Lucy let Levy read her novel that was great, they had the same interests in tea and favorite spots to visit. The blue-haired Solid Script Mage loved having Lucy as a friend, and didn't want to loose her.

 _I want to taste her lips_

 _Yeah, 'cause they taste like you_

 _I want to drown myself_

 _In a bottle of her perfume_

 _I want her long blonde hair_

 _I want her magic touch_

 _Yeah, 'cause maybe then_

 _You'd want me just as much_

 _I got a girl crush_

 _I got a girl crush_

Jet and Droy was worried about Levy. She knew she was acting weird, but in all honesty she couldn't tell them why. She didn't want to see their pitied faces, or the hurt looks that they might have given her - even though she's told them time and time again that she only saw them as friends. She never saw them as anything more, except maybe Jet a long time ago before she met Gajeel. At one point she wanted to believe that maybe something would work between one of the boys. She didn't want to continue hurting them, but she just found that she couldn't. She didn't want to string them along so she just told them the truth.

A part of her wish she just dated one of them. Though, the sane part of her told herself that she did the right thing. Dating one of them when she never really had feelings for them would have been a bad idea. Besides that, it wasn't in her nature to something like that. Maybe it would have been in Cana's nature, but Levy wasn't Cana.

 _I don't get no sleep_

 _I don't get no peace_

 _Thinking about her_

 _Under your bed sheets_

A part of Levy wondered if something was wrong with her. Why didn't Gajeel see Levy the same way he saw Lucy? Lucy always got attention, which was nothing new to the petite girl. Sometimes she was a little jealous of Lucy's curves or her boobs. Levy wished she had her body, or the other girls in the Guild. She wasn't anyone special. Maybe that was why Gajeel went to Lucy instead of her.

Levy wasn't experienced by a long shot, but she knew Lucy wasn't either. Lucy might have had the body to kill, but she was a lot like Levy in the romance department. Lucy had a thing with Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, but that didn't really last long. Hibiki was Lucy's only boyfriend - as much to Levy's knowledge. Lucy didn't like to flaunt that relationship though.

 _The way that she's whispering_

 _The way that she's pulling you in_

 _Lord knows I've tried,_

 _I can't get her off my mind_

Levy wondered when she'd get her happily ever after. She wanted to believe she had it, but when the relationship came out it was wrenched out of her chest. The pain was so real, she felt like she was stabbed in the heart. When Lucy asked her if she was alright, Levy just gave her a small smile and nodded her head - though inside she was wailing with pain. She didn't want to tell the blonde that though. Levy knew that if she had gotten with Gajeel, that Lucy would have just gave Levy a smile and congratulated her. So she did just that, even though it hurt so much to watch them together.

She wanted the feeling of jealousy to disappear, but Levy had no idea how to even begin doing that. She wasn't ready to move on from Gajeel, but she knew that she would have to. Dragon Mates are permanent, and once a dragon found something that he or she liked they usually latched onto it. Levy knew that from research, and she knew that the dragon slayers were the same way.

 _I want to taste her lips_

 _Yeah, 'cause they taste like you_

 _I want to drown myself_

 _In a bottle of her perfume_

 _I want her long blonde hair_

 _I want her magic touch_

 _Yeah, 'cause maybe then_

 _You'd want me just as much_

 _I got a girl crush_

 _I got a girl crush_

Levy often thought of drowning her sorrows in alcohol. She took up a lot of offers with Cana when the brunette asked if she wanted to go drinking with her. Usually, she'd say no, but during her recent predicament she felt the need for the burning sensation that alcohol gave. It felt good to just let loose, but the tension always came back when Levy watched Gajeel and Lucy.

It was hard, but Levy was determined to make it work. She was determined to get over the surly dragon slayer. She knew that she would find her own happily ever after. Yeah, things will never be the same between her and Lucy. She would always feel a little tension coming off when she watched the two together, at least until she found her own love to make the pain go away.

She had to believe that she would find that happiness with someone else. She knew she would, and she knew it would take time to get over Gajeel. He was her first love. And even though she did feel kind of bitter towards the newly formed couple, she felt happy for them too.

So as long as she felt happy for them, she knew she'd be fine. And in the end, she'll get her own sense of happiness.

 _Hate to admit it but_

 _I got a heart rush_

 _It ain't slowing down_

 **Here we go! I actually loved writing this, it was so much fun! I am going to be posting one-shots and post what characters are going to be in the one-shot. Got the idea from GemNika with her 30 Day one-shot book. I don't write a lot of one-shots, but this will keep me from posting all my one-shots separately. :)**

 **~yorusorra**


	2. Pipe Of Doom (fun drabble)

**So I wrote this a long time ago and found it in my fanfiction notebook. I don't remember exactly who gave me this idea, I do remember it was requested but not who requested it. It was a just for fun drabble. The prompt was hilarious, so I decided why not and still love it to this day and decided to reupload it, since I have my one-shot book. I know that its not like my usual works, and it's probably not all that good - but I still love it and think it's adorable. XD And I actually really like this ship. I mean, not as much as my other ships, but it's up there. :)**

 **This is not really "romance" so I'm putting the genre as humor/friendship.**

 **PROMPT: Natsu ends up getting stuck face-first into a pipe, and no one but Juvia is there to help him.**

 **Characters: Juvia and Natsu**

* * *

 _Natsu didn't know how_ this exactly happened.

One minute he was walking to the Guild with his little buddy, chatting about the next ob that the team could go on. Than the next thing he knew he was head-first into a pipe. He hadn't even known that pipe was there. He'd taken this route to the Guild Hall many times before, and not once did he notice a pipe along the road. Sure, the Dragon Slayer knew he could be a bit dense at times, but he wasn't _that_ dense.

 _Was he?_

Shaking his head from the thought, a scowl appeared on the fire breathers face. Happy had gone ahead to the Guild to get help, but Natsu was sure the damned bastard was making up all sorts of rumors at this point. He should have been back by now; the Guild wasn't that far away from their house. Happy had the _uncanny_ way of "forgetting" the task at hand. The bastard always got away with the most ridiculous shit.

Right now he was probably cackling about how Natsu wasn't paying attention; relishing in the attention everyone was probably giving him. Everyone was probably laughing at his expense, imagining the Fire Dragon Slayer head first in the pipe. Which, in his personal opinion, wasn't funny. Granted if it happened to the Ice Princess or Iron Face, he'd laugh his ass off. Those two bastards weren't worth worrying over, in the Dragon Slayers defense.

Besides, it _stunk_ in here. With his keen Dragon Slayer senses, he was smelling things he _really_ wish he didn't.

His ears perked when he heard a familiar set of feet. They seemed to pause for a moment until a familiar voice sounded. "Natsu-kun?"

"Juvia? Is that you?" Natsu asked hopefully, praying that the Ice Bastard wasn't with her. He really wasn't in the mood for the Ice-Make Mage right now.

"Why is Natsu-kun's head in a pipe?" The Water Mage questioned without saying it was her. Of course, the Dragon Slayer _knew_ it was her anyways, even without Juvia saying it was her or not.

"You see, it's a long story..." Natsu chuckled nervously, running fingers through his pink locks. The Dragon Slayer paused for a minute, before sighing heavily. "Actually, it's not a long story at all. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going..." He admitted sheepishly, tugging at his scarf like he always did when he was nervous, even though no one was down there to see him blush. "Can you try to get me out?" Natsu questioned, desparate.

"Juvia can try..." Juvia agreed reluctantly, tilting her head to the side. She wondered silently what to do first, before deciding to do the obvious. Rubbing her hands together, the Water Mage grabbed a hold of the Fire Slayers feet. "Try sucking in so that it'll be easier to pull you out," Juvia suggested. She knew how much the Dragon Slayer ate. Everyone at the Guild, or even came across him did.

Natsu nodded, although he knew the mage couldn't see the movement. He deeply sucked in his stomach, praying that this worked. He really wanted some of Mira's Fire Chicken. She made the best Spicy Chicken ever; in his humble opinion. Though, if you asked anyone at the Guild they would tell you that Mira made the best food in all of Fiore.

Juvia breathed in deeply and pulled. She tugged on the Fire Breathers feet hard, but the Fire Dragon Slayer didn't budge. Not even a smidge. The Water Mage gasped, giving up on the pulling. Natsu whimpered, a frown appearing on his face before it lit up again. "Try using your water magic!" The Slayer suggested, "try to push me into the sewer. I can find my way out," He stated with a sigh. Although he didn't want to roam the sewers of Magnolia, he'd try anything to get free.

Juvia nodded, agreeing to this plan as she concentrated on her magic. "Water Slicer!" She shouted, sending the water strips towards Natsu. She did this for ten minutes before trying another tactic. "Water Nebula!" A spiral of water shot through her hands and pushed at Natsu's rear, trying to push him inside. "Juvia thinks that you're really stuck in there tight, Natsu-kun..." she panted, standing up straight. "Should Juvia go get help?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"Yeah. Happy should have been back by now, but we all know what that damned cat is really doing..." He snorted, rolling his eyes. His eyes narrowed after that thought, his eyebrows scrunching in disdain. Great. He could already see the onslaught of teasing coming his way.

Nodding her head, Juvia turned to go towards the Guild; pausing a minute. She blushed deeply, muttering something incoherent before she turned around and walked away; a puckered look on her face.

Throughout that whole ordeal, the Water Mage noticed one thing.

Natsu had a cute butt.

* * *

 **This wasn't meant to be serious by any means. It was just for a little fun and fluff. What did you guys think? This was written a looong time ago, and I just thought it was cute so I wanted to repost it. :)**

 **~yorusorra**

 **P.S. I am still working on** _ **Unlocking Her Heart**_ **. The next Chapter is being stubborn. I have a lot of ways I can start it. I know exactly what I want to put in it. It's just not letting me write it, so I have been writing a few one-shots and trying to get my head cleared. It should be posted soon. :) As long as I can get it started. I keep starting it and erasing what I have written. But I have a bunch of ideas for it now! I'm sure you'll guys will enjoy it.**

 **Sorry guys. I found some mistakes and took it down, since no one saw it yet, so that I could fix them. At least spelling wise.**


	3. Ice Cold

**I already had this posted on my account before, and thought I was going to add more to it but decided not to for the time being. I already have a lot of ideas popping into my head; and plan on writinga bunch of different fics. I already started another one that is not "Unlocking Her Heart", and want to stick with two unless my muse goes to another fic. I am currently working on the first Chapter of my new fanfiction and the third Chapter of "Unlocking Her Heart" once I get muses for the both of them.**

 **Leave a comment down below. Follow/Favorite if you like these one-shots, and I am accepting Requests at this time! Just for a little bit until I get enough to write before I'll close requests. :) So if you want to see something written, than request it down below.**

 **Characters: Gray, Juvia and Lyon**

 **Prompt: Juvia is tired of Gray not showing his affections and goes to the person who loves her unconditionally. Gray tries to cope. (This was based off a song, but it's more close to Stone Cold by Demi Lavato than the one I had previously. But I will do a songfic with that song).**

* * *

Gray knew that drowning his sorrows in beer was not going to help his current predicument.

The Ice-Make mage sighed as his blue eyes watched Lyon and Juvia. He watched as Lyon held the Water Mage close to his body, Juvia's arms wrapped around the older Ice-Make mages waist - her face flushed. Gray's hand tightened around his mug as Lyon kissed Juvia's cheek, causing the girl to blush under his attention. That should be him, and yet, he pushed her away like a moron. Just because he didn't know how to understand his emotions.

He downed his second beer, indicating to Mira that he wanted another refill. He knew how the Water Mage felt about him, and yet he took that for granted. He thought that nothing would change and that he would be able to understand what he was feeling and make a decision about her. The truth of the matter was he already knew how he felt about her, he just waited too long.

Now it was too late to do anything.

The only reason why he didn't do anything about Juvia was because he had thought he was in love with Lucy. She always made his insides churn whenever she was around. Her laugh always lifted up his spirits, her touch always made his skin tingle, he always reveled in the way she would give him her attention. She was the first to actually want to make an effert to get to know him. Yeah, their first meeting wasn't a very good first impression, but they have always been close.

Than after the year apart, something had happened. Her light became dimmer. Her laugh wasn't as bubbly as it used to be, and she wasn't as forgiving. She was still forgiving - because that was who she was, but she didn't trust anyone as easily as she used to. She started doing more solo missions, moving away from the group.

Moving away from him.

Team Natsu had been growing apart ever since the Guild had reformed. He wasn't blind, he noticed that they barely did any jobs together anymore. At least as a team. He saw Erza go with Lucy a couple times, or Lucy went with Wendy. Or the girls went together. He noticed how Natsu and Lucy seemed to have drifted apart, even though they sometimes talked they usually just avoided each other in the Guild.

She was spending a lot of time with Laxus in his office, helping with paperwork or hanging out with his team. Sometimes she helped Mira with the bar, but now that Mira had Kinana and Lisanna to help, she didn't really need much more. Though, Gray couldn't blame her. She must have felt lonely without the Guild, without them and they just left her.

The Ice-Make Mage thanked Mira for the refill, ignoring her look of pity as he glanced back over at the Water Mage and Lyon. He didn't want her looks of pity. He knew what he had done. It didn't help the feeling in his heart though.

He wanted to fix everything. He wanted to tell Juvia how he really felt, but he knew he didn't have the right to. Not after how he had treated her all these years. He knew that Lyon deserved a chance. Everyone deserved a chance.

So he wasn't going to do anything. He was going to let things run their course, and hopefully something good would happen in between than.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd get control of his feelings.

Before something like this happened again.


	4. FreLu Fluff 1

**This is just a random one-shot I wanted to write. I wanted to write something, and the muse for my other stories isn't coming - but I did post chapters back-to-back of them, so I guess that's kind of normal. I am working on the next chapter of "Unlocking Her Heart" though, albeit slowly and HAVE come up with more ideas for said story. Sometimes there's perks when you don't have the entire story mapped out and I am super stoked to bring those ideas to life.**

 **Anyways, this is from another story that I plan to write but won't yet until I get somewhere with the other two that I have posted, heh. It's gonna be AU, but when I'll post it I have no idea. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Grabbing the chalkboard eraser, Lucy_ began erasing all of the notes that she had written on the board. It was finally the end of the day and she was exhausted. Dealing with hyperactive teens could take it out of you. While she loved her students dearly, sometimes they were just a bit much.

Especially on Fridays when they would be out of school on the weekends.

Lucy understood their excitement. She used to be a student as well. She was a bit of a wild child; but she mostly blamed her friends peer pressure for that. When she was a child, she used to go out partying every weekend and sometimes during the week days. Though, after a horrible experience with alcohol, she simmered down a little bit with the partying.

The blonde English Teacher gathered up all of her paperwork that she needed to get done. As she was in the process of getting things organized a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her towards a rock hard chest. Lucy smiled softly as she glanced up to see her boyfriend hovering over her, blue eyes shining down at her with happiness. She leaned up to his touch when his nose nuzzled against her own; causing the girl to giggle from the contact. Leaning up, she captured his lips with hers in a chaste kiss before she started putting the papers in her binder. "How was your day?" She asked, a small smile on her lips as she finished organizing all her papers. She turned around in his arms, wrapping her own around his waist as she buried her face in his chest.

"It was alright. It's better now that I'm with you," Freed answered smoothly, causing Lucy to blush a bit. He could say things like that so easily, but it never failed to make her smile. He was too good for her, she always felt like a burden to him; but he did always make her feel loved and wanted. He made her forget about her rough past and all the hardships that she went through.

"You shouldn't say things like that so casually," the blonde quipped back teasingly, glancing up at him with humor dancing in her eyes. She closed her eyes when he leaned his head down and kissed her temple; rubbing soft circles on her lower back.

"I say such things because it is true," the greenette stated slyly, a small smirk forming on his face as he watched his beloved. "Are you hungry?" He asked the blonde, tightening his hold around the petite blonde.

"A little bit..." An answering grumble of her stomach sounded, causing the two to laugh, "okay, a lot. I skipped lunch..." she admitted sheepishly, ducking her head in embarrassment. She had gotten caught up in writing her novel that she didn't realize it when lunch was already over. By than, it was too late to go down to the cafeteria to grab a sandwich and a bag of chips.

Freed chuckled, rolling his eyes in amusement. "Well, Laxus and Mirajane invited us out to dinner. Do you feel up for it?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in question.

Lucy's eyes lit up at that. She hadn't seen her brother in a few weeks; they've been too busy, their schedules always clashed together. He was always on-call with his Police Officer shifts, and they lived in a busy city where crimes were common. Whether they be petty crimes or bigger than just your casual thievery. Mira was a little easier to hang out with; but they also had their twins to deal with. "That sounds amazing! Just let me gather up my things!" The blonde chirped, pecking her boyfriend on the lips before squirming out of his hold to gather the things she brought.

Freed watched with a loving gaze as his girlfriend packed up all her things. He loved her more than words can say, and one day he intended to make her his wife. He just needed the perfect setting, the perfect day, the perfect ring. He couldn't imagine anyone else in his life, and quite frankly, he didn't want to.

She was perfect in every way.

He didn't want anything to change.

* * *

 **Some FreLu fluff! I haven't written something with pure fluff in a while. Well, I'm not really good at PURE fluff. I love writing angst; as you all know with my current fanfictions. Heh. Yes, I do plan on writing a FreLu multi-chapter fic because I love those two so much! This was going to be smut, but I'm not quite comfortable to do that just yet. I DO want to write a smut sometime in the near future, but today just isn't that day.**

 **I am taking requests atm, so leave some prompts. They can be one-worded prompts, or sentences, or a scene that you want me to write. :) I'll try to do it justice! Make sure to leave what characters you'd want me to write as well.  
**

 **~yorusorra**


	5. Navia 1

"No."

The word was out of her mouth before she even registered it`, but she meant every word of it.

"Come on Lucy! Why not?!" Natsu wailed, flopping on the table like a child. "I just need your help for this one thing! Please?!" The fire mage begged, glancing up at her and giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"I said no, Natsu..." The blonde gritted her teeth, flabbergasted that he would even ask a stupid question. "I'm not going to ask Juvia out for you! Do it yourself, you big baby!" She rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disappointment. The blonde was surprised when Natsu came into the Guild that day and asked to talk to her. She didn't think that he'd want her to do this; she didn't even know that Juvia and Natsu had a thing going on. If Mira ever caught wind of it (who's to say she hasn't already) they would be in a hell of a lot of trouble for keeping it a secret all this time from her matchmaking ways.

"I don't know how!" Natsu whined, his hands waving everywhere before they slumped against his sides in a defeated look. "How did Laxus ask you?" He asked innocently, tilting his head to the side as he watched his best friend blush.

Laxus and Lucy had been an item for nearly two months, and they were still going strong. Yes, like most couples they argue quite a bit - it didn't help that Laxus was egotistical and pigheaded sometimes, but Lucy still loved the big lug. He wouldn't be Laxus if he didn't have a big ego, after all. She couldn't say it wasn't well deserved; because he was a very strong wizard, one of the strongest in Fiore; but that didn't mean his pigheadedness didn't annoy her from time to time. No matter how much she loved her Slayer.

She glanced up at the second floor where her boyfriend was sitting, who was currently having a heated argument with Evergreen about something before glancing back at Natsu; who was giving her an expectant look. "He... ah... well..." Lucy stumbled, coughing into her sleeve in embarrassment.

"They were already seeing each other before they were actually dating," A rough voice answered for the blonde; causing her to narrow her eyes. She shot a glare to her left, glaring even harder when the culprit had a wide grin on his face that wasn't letting up.

"If you're still looking for my forgiveness for the stunt you did earlier this week, Erik, that's not helping your case..." The blonde said flatly, glaring at the Dragon Slayer who was now sitting beside her at the table.

Cobra just grinned at the Celestial Mage, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave her his signature smirk. "Oh, I know I'll be forgiven soon enough. You can't stay mad at me forever, Bright Eyes." He knew the blonde too well. He was a forgiving creature; sometimes a little too forgiving, but that's what everyone here loved about her. It was why she was known as 'the light of fairy tail'. Everyone wanted to be her friend, and you had to stay on her good side if you didn't want to meet her foot to your face. The blonde had a mean kick for someone so small.

"Where's Macbeth?" Lucy asked curiously, glancing around for the Reflector Mage but not seeing him in the Guild hall. All of Crime Sorceire had been pardoned for the bad things they've done and most of them had joined Fairy Tail. Sorano went to Sabertooth to be with her sister, and Richard and Sawyer went to Lamia Scale.

"He's with Lisanna. Apparently, he's taking her out on a date," he supplied with a wicked grin, wincing when Lucy squealed in delight. "Oi, not so loud! Some of us have sensitive hearing!" Though, Cobra didn't mind. In fact, he was damned please that Midnight finally did something about the youngest Take-Over mage. It was giving him a damned headache to listen to them squirm around each other all the time.

"Oh I am so sorry," Lucy teased, a twinkle in her eyes. She turned to the pink-haired man in front of her and pointed a stern finger in his direction. "See, if Macbeth can ask Lis out, you can do the same for Juvia."

"Fire Breath and the Water Witch?" Cobra asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. He tried to ignore most of the Mages in this Guild. Some things he couldn't help but over-hear thanks to the magic he used, but he tried his level best to stay out of other peoples business. So this was a little surprising to him, but he knew that something was happening between the two since Gray was with Sorano now.

"Got a problem with that, Poison Breath?" Natsu sneered, narrowing his eyes at the Dragon Slayer as he clenched his fist.

Cobra just raised his eyebrow, humor shone in his one indigo eye. "No, not at all Flame Brain," he dismissed the fire breather, chuckling to himself as he stood up. "I am in no room to judge, seeing as I am dating Bickslow," he grinned; showing off his dragon-like teeth.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yet, you tease me all the time," the blonde said flatly, narrowing her eyes at the Poison Slayer who just grinned wider at her inner turmoil.

"That's because you're fun to tease, Bright Eyes," he stated matter-of-factly, his eye showed signs of mirth. "Easy to get riled up."

The Celestial Mage grumbled something incoherent under her breath as she stood up. "I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything, Natsu?" The blonde asked as she glanced over at her best friend, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm good," Natsu waved his hand around as he slouched on the table, trying to figure out a way to ask Juvia out on a date without sounding stupid. Lucy just gave him a small smile, squeezing his shoulder in a comfort manner before walking over to the bar; immediately getting into a conversation with Mira. "Why is this so hard?!" Natsu wailed, running a hand through his salmon locks.

"It's not," Cobra grunted, rolling his eye. "You're the one making it more complicated. Just go up to the Rain Women and ask her out. It's that simple," he added with a small chuckle.

"But I don't want to sound stupid while doing it!" Natsu disagreed, narrowing his eyes on his fellow Slayer.

"Everything you do looks stupid, flame brain," A new voice popped into the conversation, causing Natsu to narrow his onyx eyes and snap over to where a half-naked Ice-Make mage stood, a big grin on his face. "You just gotta do it. It's like ripping off a bandage. Besides, Juvia's waiting for you to ask anyways," Gray stated flatly with a low chuckle.

Whatever insult Natsu was going to fire died when Gray said that. She had been waiting for him to ask her out? That just made things even worse! The fire breather moaned, slamming his head against the wooden table. "How do you know that?" Natsu asked numbly, rubbing his temple as if to conceal an on-coming headache. Which, it was bound to come. He always got a headache when talking to the Ice Princess.

Gray just shrugged as he slid into the booth beside Natsu. "The girls like to gossip. I like to eavesdrop," he replied with a smug grin. He heard a lot of things through the power of eavesdropping. It also helped that the girls were very loud, even when they were trying to be secretive.

"See, this just makes things easier for you," Cobra was enjoying watching the Salamander struggle. In all honesty, everyone had thought that the Fire Breather and Bright Eyes would end up being a couple and were all shocked when Laxus told the Guild they were officially dating. Well, Cobra wasn't; seeing as his hearing made him hear things he wished he didn't. The rest of the Guild, however, almost fell out of their seats from the shock. After calming down a crying Master and Mira, the Guild threw a Fairy Tail party that lasted for two days in honor of the new relationship. It wasn't long after that when his own relationship with the Seith Mage was made public, making the party go an extra day; even if Cobra didn't like elaborate parties in his honor.

No one could tell Fairy Tail not to throw a party, anyways. They could just _make_ something happen in order to throw one. That's what made Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail.

Natsu weighed his pros and cons of just waking up to Juvia and asking her out. Eventually, what Gray said outweighed all the other stuff and he sat up straight; a serious look on his face. "Alright. I'm going to do it. I'll ask her out on a date."

Gray and Cobra blinked at the sudden statement before breaking into wide grins. Finally, he was growing some balls! Gray slapped his rival on the back in encouragement, "good luck man! Trust me, she'll say yes," he was confident. He'd heard enough girl talk to know that Juvia had a thing for the Slayer. Only lord knows why anyone would want to date _Natsu_ , of all people, but he wasn't going to judge. Well, he might judge a little bit. Natsu _was_ like a brother to him, after all; despite all the rivalries that they did.

Natsu gave Gray a nod in thanks before standing up, glancing around to find the women of his dreams. His eyes lit up when he found her taking to Gajeel, Levy and Lily on the other side of the Guild. He breathed in deeply before he started walking over to the table, a determined look on his face. Gajeel looked up when he smelled a new scent coming over, a smirk fixed before he nudged Levy; nodding over to where Natsu was walking towards them. Levy frowned, glancing over to where her mate was nodding before she squealed internally; a happy look on her face.

All eyes were on Natsu as he cleared his throat, causing Juvia to freeze. She turned her head, blinking her eyes up at the male as she wondered why Natsu was over here. "Does Natsu-kun need something from Juvia?" The water woman asked, looking slightly confused as she tilted her head to the side.

Natsu winced when he heard a squeal and turned, seeing Mira jumping and clapping her hands together in joy. Lucy smiled at him as she nodded her head in encouragement; which made the fire breather grin. He could do this. Lucy had faith in him. Taking another deep breath, he turned to look at Juvia, who was giving him a concerned look. "Juvia, I was wondering if you'd want'a go on a date with me?" He asked uncertainly, fiddling with his thumbs now that his desired question was out in the open.

Juvia blinked multiple times before her whole face lit up. "Yes! Juvia would love to go on a date with Natsu-kun!" A collective sigh echoed throughout the Guild Hall. Natsu just ignored everyone though in favor of gazing down at the women he intended to make his mate, a wide grin was plastered on his face.

He'd thought he lost his chance when Lucy started dating Laxus. It took him a long time to realize that he didn't love Lucy like he thought he did, and started seeing Juvia in a different light. He was going to do everything to keep her happy.

You can count on that.

* * *

 **So I just recently started shipping these two together. Don't ask, I have no idea why. I think they are adorable; and I loathe Gruvia (sorry Gruvia shippers). I had this document unfinished and gathering dust, so I decided to complete it. Here it is! I am quite happy with how it turned out!**

 **There may or may not be a date scene. Idk. Juvia kind of pains me to write, but when she's not in creepy stalker mode she's alright LOL. XD I'm glad to finally get this one-shot finished, and now I gotta finish my other one-shot that's just sitting and gathering dust. I am also working on the next chapter of "Unlocking Her Heart" and it should be finished soon. It finally decided to corporate. ;)**

 **As always, leave a review. Follow/Favorite if you like these one-shots! Requests are currently CLOSED at this time so that I can write the ones I have now. :)**

 **~yorusorra**


End file.
